


Blissful Mornings

by typhoon_and_rain



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Original Character(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typhoon_and_rain/pseuds/typhoon_and_rain
Summary: How family Pitch-Snow spends their mornings.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 49





	Blissful Mornings

I blink my eyes open as sunrays peek through the blinds of the bedroom where Simon and I sleep in.  
The sheets of the bed may be crumpled all around me, but still I am warm, and as comfortable as I can get.  
I slowly start stretching out my limbs, and go from lying on my side, to lying on my back, propping my head up with a pillow.  
My vampire hearing picks up that there is water running in the bathroom, and I look beside me, noticing for the first time since I woke up that Simon is already out of bed.  
I stare at the window for a couple of seconds when I hear Simon’s footsteps.  
“Morning, asshole.” Simon says, his voice still hoarse, but chipper.  
I chuckle and look at him.  
“Hello, love.”  
He’s already dressed, and his hair is dripping with water.  
Simon quickly strides over to me in a couple of steps, and drops a kiss on my cheek.  
“The monsters will be up in a second. I’m making some breakfast, will you be down soon, or is the mirror still more interesting than me?” He asks, teasing. I swat at his face.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be down in a second.” I say, brushing the sleep out of my eyes.  
Simon goes downstairs, his laugh bouncing off of the walls.

• 

When I finally arrive at the kitchen, Simon is busy with frying some eggs. I wrap my arms around his waist, and prop my chin on his shoulder, quickly giving his neck a kiss.  
“Ah, that was a shorter amount of time than I thought it would be.” Simon says, a hint of a smile in his voice.  
“Or you’ve just been paying too much attention to food?” I tease back.  
“Unlikely. How could I when my husband distracts me?” He says with no edge to his voice at all.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, kind sir. I’ll make some tea instead.” I chuckle.  
I grab two mugs from one of the cabinets, and while I wait for the water to get warm I go back to Simon, and go stand in exactly the same position I stood in only minutes go.  
“And you say I’m clingy.” The bronze haired man says.  
“Well- do you mind?” I ask.  
“No, I don’t really.” Simon considers, and turns around to me. Wrapping his arms around my neck.  
“You’re very good looking so why should I be irritated?” He kisses me in a way that makes me feel safe; and makes me smile.  
“Ew.” A younger voice says from the doorway.  
Simon laughs, and turns his head to the little gremlin that is the female embodiment of Simon Snow.  
“What, can’t I love your father?” He says, a sincere grin so wide I’m afraid it’ll split his face in half displayed on his face.  
“You can love baba, just not where I can see it.” Lucy says.  
She might be only six years old, but she’s very smart and witty. And she doesn’t hesitate to remind me of it time and time again.  
In a way she reminds me of her aunt Mordelia.  
I should’ve never let Mordelia and Fiona spend so much time with Luce.  
“Can I love your dad where you can see it?” I tease, still not letting go of Simon.  
“No.” She says. She can be terrifying when she wants to.  
In the end, I untangle myself from my husband’s arms, and walk over to my daughter. I give her head a little pat.  
“What do you want to eat?” I ask, quickly I add “NO. No candy or ice cream.” When I see her open her mouth with a smirk on her little face.  
She makes an angry frown that reminds me of Simon, and the man, in fact, laughs.  
“…Eggs.” She answers a couple of seconds later.  
I nod my head in approval, and she sits down in one of the chairs that are spread around the little wooden table, just big enough for our family.  
Simon who already put together a plate, hands me Lucy’s plate, and goes back to cooking more eggs.  
I put it in front of Lucy, and –just like her dad- she starts eating her food in a way that still horrifies me to this day. When I feel two tiny hands clamped around my leg, I look down, and see our toddler, Nathan, hanging around my lag.  
“Nat, just what are you doing?” I ask.  
Nathan looks up at me, and smiles mischievously at me, two tiny front teeth blinking in his mouth.  
He answers –to no ones surprise- with a lot of gibberish talk. I pick him up in my arms, and his tiny hand pat down my face.  
“Nathan, I really don’t-“ Opening my mouth was the biggest mistake ever made. Our two years old toddler is very much in a phase of ‘everything-is-so-new-must-touch’ and, apparently, stuffing his hand in my mouth is funny to him.  
I sigh heavily, which makes Simon turn around.  
“Nathan! You’re awake!” His hearing is shit, and I shake my head at him, narrowing my eyes.  
When he sees the situation I’m in he tries to contain his laugh, but does not succeed.  
Swapping Nathan to Simon is very easy, since the tiny gremlin finds his dad incredibly interesting all of a sudden. Simon is interesting; I’ll give him that.  
I lean against the counter of the kitchen, and watch as Simon cooks a bit, and simultaneously talks with Nathan. Well, not really talking.  
Nat just makes gibberish noises, and somehow Simon understands what he’s saying.  
Nathan looks a lot like me, with his raven black hair, and ‘wet pavement grey eyes’.  
Lucy walks over to me, and hands me her plate.  
I raise my eyebrow; “Finished already?” She just nods, her curls bouncing with her head movements.  
The girl walks over to Simon; “Daaaaaaaad?” She whines.  
“Yeeeeeeees?” Simon responds in a tone just as whiny as hers.  
“Can Nathan and I go outside, and play?”  
Simon looks at me for approval, and I nod. He looks back at his daughter: “Yeah, sure! But stay in the backyard, and get Nat to wear a lot of clothes, okay?” He says, and sets down Nathan on the ground.  
He quickly runs over to Lucy, and hugs her. From upstairs a loud cry sounds, and all four of us look up.  
“Seems like Nellie just woke up.” I say before I bolt to the stairs.

• 

When I finally arrive back downstairs, Simon is sitting on the couch, soft jazz music playing in the back. He’s watching as Nathan and Lucy play. Their cheers and yelps are loud enough to sound through the windows.  
Nellie, our third and youngest kid, who is named after her aunt Penelope, is light in my arms, and pretty calm when I sit down next to Simon.  
He puts his arm around my shoulder, and I rest my head on his shoulder, barely able to keep my eyes open.  
“You know, it’s weird to think we were ‘enemies’” he overdramatically makes air quotes when he says enemies, as he whispers this against my hair.  
I just hum back, already too tired.  
“You can nap for a couple of minutes.” He says stroking my cheek.  
I look at Nellie, and her black, but curly hair. She’s cooing in my arms, and laughing up at her fathers.  
“Honestly?” That would be amazing.”  
Simon takes Nellie in his arms, and I lay my head in his lap.  
His had is rubbing circles on my back as I slowly fall asleep.  
Nellie, Nathan, and Lucy may be little heathens, but Simon and I love them anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it :))  
> This might be obvious, but I still wanted to mention it, because it's cute so;  
> Lucy is named after Simon's mom (obvi)  
> Nathan is named after Baz's mom (Natasha)  
> Nellie is -as mentioned in the fic- named after Penelope. Nellie is a nickname for the name Penelope, so I thought it would be cool to use as a name for a Snowbaz child!


End file.
